The past is behind but the future is infront.
by Hermione11
Summary: Hey!!! This is about the couple after Hogwarts and well...you'll ahve to read onto find out!!!Please R/R!!!!BYE!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hello!!!! I'm back again!!!!  
  
Just sayin that Peter ,Sirius (no idea how 2 spell that!!!)Remeus, James and Lilly .oh and you-know-who all belong to JK Rowling but the rest r mine! I'm not making any money out of this!!!  
  
I guess I better stop blabbering and get on with the story.  
  
Oh yeah this is a year after James and Lilly's last day at Hog warts and they r living together in an apartment in London. And Lilly is 7 months pregnant. AAAHHH!!!!!  
  
Dream, dream as much as you can for the future is coming to get you(Chapter 1)  
  
Lilly jumped as the sound of the door bell rang.  
  
"James can you-"  
  
"Open the door???" He finished off for her grinning. He made his way striding through the lounge into the hallway.  
  
'Geese am I lucky!!!' she thought to herself. They had been married for 8 months and where the happiest couple I had ever seen.  
  
"Hey Lil, It's Lexy at the door."  
  
"Come in!!" She yelled back. She smiled as Lexy came into the room in her usual suit and brief case and her beautiful smile which she nearly always wore.  
  
" I've found a house for you. It's in Godrics Hollow and it's exactly what you asked for, plenty of us witches and wizards around!!! It's at a good price to.  
  
She handed a piece of parchment to James who looked at the photograph and the details, nodded and passed it on to Lilly. Who, as soon as she saw it, she knew it was the one.  
  
"We'll take it." James said, he obviously felt the same way.  
  
(I'm going to skip a couple of weeks, well infact 1 year cos it's just a load of normal stuff apart from more terror around the magical world as you- know-who is reaching the very height of his powers, and I'm skipping to the day before Halloween)  
  
"He's coming, you know it James, you know he's coming. He's looking for us and you'll know he'll kill us, and the baby, he'll kill Harry."  
  
Again Lilly was in tears for all the good it would do was nothing but she did not wish for her only son to die. He was a year old and the most treasured thing in both their lives.  
  
"We can trust Sirius though, you know we can. No one is going to find us unless he tells someone and you know that he would never do that."  
  
At this point the sleeping Harry awoke in his mothers arms and immediately began to cry.  
  
"I can't keep living like this." Lilly began to rock Harry gently and eventually he was asleep again. She walked through the kitchen and into his bedroom and laid him down gently in his cot, she placed a kiss on his forehead and returned to the lounge.  
  
"I'm scared James," she began and James took her in his arms, "I'm so scared."  
  
James sighed and replied. "We all are Lilly, we all are" 


	2. Reality is catching up with you

Hello! I'm back with another chapter, please R/R!!!!!!  
  
I don't own any of the characters apart from Ella and Fiona in this chapter!!!  
  
JK Rowling owns the rest! Bye!  
  
  
  
Reality is catching up with you  
  
Lilly woke with a start as she had been doing for the last week or so. She looked down at her sleeping husband next to her and smiled, she really did love him.  
  
Her attention jerked to the sound of her crying baby, she shot out of bed wrapping her dressing gown around her and ran into her son's room.  
  
There was nothing there, only him crying in the morning.  
  
Lilly leant down and picked him up, but as soon as she touched him something happened.  
  
(This is Lilly having a vision)  
  
Lilly answered the phone.  
  
"Hello who's speaking?"  
  
"I'm coming to get you Lilly. There's no escape now, I've found you."  
  
And with that the line went dead.  
  
Lilly screamed and slammed the phone down.  
  
"No!" she began to sob, tears poured down her cheeks and James came running down the stairs.  
  
"What's happened Lilly??? What's wrong???"  
  
But he never reached her, he fell reaching out for her hand.  
  
"NO!!!" She yelled, not James. Then she heard Harry crying from his room.  
  
"Harry." She whispered and began to run up the stairs.  
  
Laughter, high pitched and humoured came from down below her.  
  
" Oh no you don't Lilly Potter."  
  
She was running through the upstairs rest room and was finally in Harry's room. She picked her child up and held him against her chest.  
  
'He may have got James and he may get me but he's not getting our son.'  
  
That was the only thought that ran through her mind.  
  
"Give me the boy Lilly and I won't harm you."  
  
"Never!!!!" She replied.  
  
"Give him to me!!!!"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"You had your chance Lilly, Avacadra Kedrava!!!"He screamed, and with that Lilly fell with the baby in her arms but when she landed the baby rolled out and Voldermort smiled as the baby screamed and screamed.  
  
"Well Harry, it looks like I finally get to kill you."  
  
(This is the end of her vision)  
  
"NO!!!" Lilly screamed and woke, her face was covered in a cold sweat and nothing but green light filled her eyes.  
  
She opened them and found herself on the floor of Harry's room. He wiped her forehead and stood up, she picked Harry up and held him close to her.  
  
"I'll never let you go Harry, never ever!" For the next half hour or so she held Harry and walked around the room with him soothing his early morning wake up.  
  
James peaked into Harry's room and saw the mother and son walking together and smiled.  
  
Then he left and came down stairs into the kitchen and began to prepare the family's breakfast.  
  
It was 8 o'clock in the evening and Harry was still not asleep. Lilly tried everything but he would not settle down, so she began to do what she had done earlier on that morning and walked around with him.  
  
The familiar ring of the door bell sounded and as usual Lilly ignored it.  
  
"Can you get the door please love???"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
She made her way down the hallway and opened the door.  
  
She looked up and saw a hooded figure looking down at her.  
  
At once she slammed the door and screamed to James running at the same time.  
  
"He's here James he's here!!!"  
  
"Run, take Harry, I'll try and hold him off for as long as I can."  
  
Lilly did not argue, she did as he said and ran upstairs and straight into Harry's room for that had the largest window.  
  
She struggled trying to open the window with one hand, panicking more and more.  
  
"Give me the boy Lilly and I won't harm you."  
  
"Never!!!!" She replied.  
  
"Give him to me!!!!"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"You had your chance Lilly, Avacadra Kedrava!!!" He screeched, and with that Lilly fell. Arms were flying and her hair was waving about and she landed with a soft 'thud' on the carpet. The baby rolled out of her arms and onto the carpet.  
  
Voldermort smiled as he watched Harry scream and scream.  
  
"Now," he began, "I am free to kill you."  
  
Harry watched as he raised his wand , and as he brought it down and spoke the cursed words.  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
Hope u liked that.  
  
You all know what happens next, I'll carry on if you want but please R/R.  
  
Bye!!!! 


End file.
